El destino de una rosa
by Kyoka56
Summary: Después de la batalla con Hijikata, Kazama tiene otra oportunidad gracias a la sangre de una joven, su interés crece ¿Que estará dispuesto a hacer con ella?¿Cual es el secreto de su sangre?, que pasara con la joven, podrá sobrevivir a su lado o se escapara. KazamaxReader
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hakuōki no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen a la compañía Idea Factory y sus respectivos creadores.**

—aa—Dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

**"**aa**" **Comillas

C/o: Color de ojos

C/c: color de cabello

_VIDA Y DESTINO_

La maldita necesidad ligada a tu curiosidad de había llevado al lugar de donde provenía el fuerte olor a sangre, un olor choquillento y molesto, era verdaderamente una lástima pues los arboles de Sakura dejaban caer sus pétalos dándole un toque fantástico, sin embargo la sangre y el sonido del choque de las katanas lo arruinaba.

Habías estado observando todo desde un espacio seguro, encima de la rama de un árbol claro, en un principio pensaste que era una mala idea seguir viendo pero era una gran necesidad pues habías escuchado rumores días anteriores de que el hombre al cual le profesabas amor estaría en el campo de batalla, tu corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez que pensabas en el y eso que había sido ya hace muchos años desde que lo viste, el cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y sus hermosos ojos violetas que te habían hechizado.

Tu corazón que latía velozmente comenzó a detenerse cuando viste como se atravesaron las espadas, el cambio de los hombres se produjo y regresaron a su naturaleza humana, cuando el cabello de uno se volvió azabache te sentías desfallecer y te aferraste al árbol para no caer, era el! Tu amado Hijikata.

Tenías la tremenda necesidad de salir corriendo a su lado y curarlo tu poder de curación, podía beber tu sangre, tu sangre a la cual le llamaban sagrada.

Pero cuando tomaste la decisión y saltaste al suelo, y tu corazón finalmente termino de partirse

¡Una joven lo besaba! Y aunque él estaba casi muerte le correspondía, la emanación de poder se hizo fuerte y pudiste darte cuenta que ella era una Oni, ¡una mujer Oni! y por la esencia de su poder y aura era de sangre pura, tu no podías competir…. Solo eras… eras…. ¿Que eras? El abuelo solo te había mencionado que tu sangre estaba mezclada por eso podías ayudar a las personas, eras una persona normal, tu vida a las afueras de una villa hacían que fueras lo más sencilla que podías, no tenías lujos ni una exuberante belleza que atrajera a los hombres, de hecho parecía que huían de ti. Ella poseía belleza y no se veía tan común, lo más importante era que poseía el corazón de Hijikata, tu simplemente no podías competir, al acercarte más pudiste ver como se levantaba tu querido y se marchaban a paso lento sin notar tu presencia. Las cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de tus ojos (C/o) apretaste tus manos y caminaste cerca de la escena, pudiste observar la Katana que le pertenecía y con violencia la retiraste del pecho del otro hombre. Y te quedaste de rodillas a su lado

Pensabas que estabas te quedarías sola, tenías la esperanza que en algún momento el joven samurái se enamorará de ti y poder establecer una familia, pero para tu mala suerte ese anhelo ya había desaparecido miles de ideas surcaron en tu cabeza, deberías quizás terminar con tu vida? Fue una de ellas. Pero incluso antes de acercarte la espada al pecho recordaste las palabras de tu abuelo.

_FLASH BACK_

_—Sabes pequeña la vida está llena de momentos difíciles y alegres debes comprender que todo tiene un porque en este infinito mundo..— susurro el anciano antes de coger una flor de Sakura entre sus arrugadas manos._

_— ¿Y si los momentos difíciles son muy duros y toda tu existencia se ve amenazada, me refiero a si el dolor es mucho más que lo que podemos soportar?— cuestionaste antes de que él te sonriera y se acercara a ti._

_—Al final todo tiene un porque querida, tal vez aquellos momentos signifiquen el comienzo de algo mucho mejor— te dijo antes de colocar la flor en tu cabello._

_— ¿Ojii-san porque me dices todo esto?— preguntaste antes de mirarlo a los ojos._

_—Porque eres muy importante para mí, además no quiero que algún día te suceda algo y no lo tomes por el lado bueno..— sonrió antes de regresar a su labor con los peces Koi._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Realmente tu abuelo era alguien interesante y sabio, él te había criado y estabas muy agradecida, había sido tu amigo y confidente además de un gran padre.

En estos momentos recordar sus palabras te hacían sentir un poco mejor.

"Todo tiene un porque" te dijiste antes de abrir los ojos y sentir un escalofrió por todo tu cuerpo, un gélido aliento estaba tras de ti.

Tragaste saliva al pensar que una horrible cosa te podría suceder, espera un segundo ¿no había un cuerpo a tu lado derecho? Te preguntaste antes de confirmar que aquel hombre era el que estaba detrás de ti.

Tenías miedo, querías huir, no sabías a ciencia cierta las intenciones del hombre, pero todo se paralizo cuando jalo tu traje, la camisa que usabas estilo occidental de manga larga fue jalada junto al chaleco, descubriendo el inicio de tus pechos y tus hombros, aun anonadada en que te había bajado la camisa pudiste sentir un dolor horripilante entre tu hombro y cuello, sus dientes se clavaron fuertemente y el dulce néctar que corría entre tus venas comenzó a brotar.

El agarre del hombre se hizo doloroso al tomar entre sus manos tus hombres y sujetarte para que no intentaras huir, tu cuerpo poco a poco se iba haciendo débil y no sabiendo cómo ni cuándo tu cabello comenzó a pasar de (C/c) a un blanco, podías ver las hebras de tu cabello moverse con el agitado viento.

Los dientes del hombre mordían tu carne en la búsqueda de mayor cantidad de sangre, pareciera como si te quisiera devorar, te mataría si seguía así.

* * *

Kazama sintió una energía que se posaba al lado de él, su cuerpo estaba devastado y tenía la necesidad de probar algo de sangre, que seguramente le ayudarían a recuperarse, abrió los ojos y miro a la chica de extraña aura, no era del todo una Oni, era una mestiza pero seguramente le ayudaría, con un poco de fuerza reservada se acercó un poco y bajo con violencia el chaleco y la camisa, preguntándose cómo había llegado allí, el porqué de su ropa de hombre no le interesaba, así que solo la mordió.

El olor no era muy atractivo pero la sangre era buena, tenía una textura perfecta, era entre acida y dulce, podía sentir como bajaba hacia su garganta y lo llenaba de energía. Su pecho comenzó a arder, podía sentir como las células de su cuerpo se comenzaban a multiplicar, a un ritmo meramente rápido, ella era especial sin duda se dijo antes de morder más, buscando el cálido néctar.

Finalmente después de ser saciado boto a la joven, que ahora poseía un cabello blanco y dos cuernos uno más grande que otro, bueno para ser una mestiza impura pudo obtener su forma de demonio fácilmente.

Era una buena especie, podría servirle más adelante con el poder que tenía su sangre podía ser invencible y cobrar venganza. Sonrió mientras se dirigía a coger sus katanas

* * *

Pudiste escuchar como el hombre se levantaba y pisaba la tierra a tu alrededor, solo alcanzaste a ver una de sus botas mientras se alejaba, seguramente te dejaría ahí, para que aquellos seres llamados Rasetsu terminaran contigo.

Cerraste los ojos tratando de sanarte y recuperar energía antes de salir de ahí, todavía había un lugar a al que podías volver, tu pequeño pueblo todavía estaba allí y podrías quedarte hasta la muerte en la casa. Tomaste una bocanada de aire y trataste de mover tu cuerpo, fallaste, pero gracias a tu gran fuerza de voluntad, lo volviste a intentar, las palmas de tus manos te dieron impulso mientras te levantabas poco a poco.

Finalmente lo conseguiste y te recargaste en un árbol, subiste tu ropa y te tapaste un poco antes de alejarte de allí y regresar por donde habías venido, en el camino tu cabello volvió a la normalidad a tu aspecto humano, al llegar al árbol donde observaste todo, te sentiste aliviada pues ya no sentías a aquel hombre, justo antes que dieras otro paso una voz te paro en seco, era grave y fuerte.

—Mujer mestiza ¿a donde crees que vas? —Te pregunto en tono demandante, no querías mirar atrás, quien sabe qué cosa podría hacerte, armándote de valor caminaste pero con una fuerza impresionante fuiste a parar de nuevo al suelo.

—Estúpida mestiza no debes ignorarme— hablo mientras su mano seguía en tu espalda.

—Y-yo… no le debo nada y no voy a hablar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco— gritaste rápidamente.

Lo escuchaste gruñir y temiste lo peor

* * *

"¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle?" se preguntó Kazama mientras la tenía todavía en el suelo, sin duda tenia agallas pero iba a comprobar que morirían, ella terminaría a sus pies y el seria su amo. Con un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente y la cargo en su hombro como si de un saco de arroz se tratara, claro que la podía dejar allí pero era de utilidad.

Sonrió y emprendió su camino, el lugar al que irían no lo sabía pero cuando despertara la obligaría a llevarle a donde vivía, allí se mantendría a salvo y se recuperaría.

* * *

**Hola este mi primer trabajo con este tipo de narración es un KazamaxReader. Sera un fanfic corto por lo que tengo previsto.**

**Bien, ese fue el primer capítulo enserio espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen un review, con sus opiniones dudas y lo que se les ocurra.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hakuōki no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen a la compañía Idea Factory y sus respectivos creadores.**

Solo el abuelo del lector es de mi propiedad.

—aa—Dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

**"**aa**"**Comillas

C/o: Color de ojos

C/c: Color de cabello

N/p: Nombre

A/p: Apellido

_PRISIONERA_

_FLASH BACK_

_Los pétalos de sakura flotaban a su alrededor, (N/p) giraba mirando el cielo como sintiendo las suaves caricias de los pétalos que caían en su rostro, agitada pero llena de felicidad se derrumbó en el pasto cerrando sus ojos para tratar de sumirse en un descanso merecido._

_—¿(N/p)-chan? —una voz le llamo, al instante la reconoció pues se trataba de su abuelo, se sentía bastante agotada como para levantarse e ir a alcanzar al abuelo, así que se quedó en el pasto hasta que sintió como él se sentaba a su lado._

_—¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? —cuestiono con su dulce voz_

_—En los campos, recolecte algunos alimentos para la cena— hablo con un pequeño tono de tristeza en su voz, que no fue desapercibida por el abuelo._

_— ¿Segura? — volvió a preguntar el hombre mientras con una mano jalaba su barba_

_—S-si —contestó con inseguridad_

_—Mhm no creo que esa sea la respuesta ¿volvieron a molestarte los niños del pueblo? — más que una pregunta era una afirmación_

_—…— ella no respondió y el la recogió sentándola en su regazo._

_La reconfortante sensación de calor y seguridad que brotaban del cuerpo de su abuelo la reconfortaron y sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos y grandes ojos (C/o)_

_— E-ellos dicen que soy un monstruo.. y que nosotros comemos carne humana, ¡aseguran que en las noches nos robaremos sus almas!.. —_

_—No debes creerlo pequeña, somos simples seres diferentes, que difieren de las opiniones de los pobladores—hablo el anciano esbozando una sonrisa_

_— ¿E-en algún lugar existen otros como nosotros? —_

_—Existen otros seres pero ninguno como nosotros, somos los últimos—Aseguro con tristeza en anciano mientras la apretaba más a su pecho._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Un calor repentino recorrió tu cuerpo mientras a duras penas abrías los ojos, te encontraste con una tenue fuente de luz, que emanaba de unos maderos quemándose. Posiblemente dormías con los leños encendidos y todo lo que habías pasado era un sueño junto con recuerdos, trataste de levantarte pero tus manos permanecían atadas tras de ti, ¡no era un sueño!.

—Finalmente te despiertas, pensé que ya te habías muerto —escuchaste a la voz masculina, miraste por el rabillo del ojo al hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí que se encontraba sentado del otro lado.

— ¿Porque me ataste?—cuestionaste mientras comenzabas a buscar una posición adecuada para lograr sentarte, ¿quién se creía ese hombre? primero te mordía y casi te drenaba completamente, luego te perseguía y golpeaba dejándote inconsciente y por ultimo ¡te despertabas atada como si fueras un peligroso delincuente!

Kazama frunció el ceño —Para que no te escaparas—

—N-No soy... una persona que tenga mucho dinero como para que puedas pedir algún rescate y dudo mucho que alguna persona quiera pagar algún dinero por mi libertad… así que ¿Puedes dejarme ir? Me voy, me olvido de lo que paso y no volveré a aparecer por tu camino— hablaste rápidamente mientras mirabas los profundos ojos carmesí.

Kazama sonrió de manera depredadora, su sonrisa era amenazadora, sus ojos brillaron advirtiendo lo peligroso que podía ser el dueño. "Pobre mujer mestiza, tenía las vagas esperanzas de que le dejara ir", no sabía si molestarse o reírse de ella, opto por la segunda opción.

—Fu..fu..a ja ja ja, ¿en verdad crees que te traje conmigo porque pensaba pedir rescate? No me subestimes Onna.. —

—Si no es el dinero entonces déjame ir… no soy alguien de utilidad, soy una simple aldeana, vamos— "Que estúpida había sido esa última frase que se te escapo, ¡por supuesto que él ya se había dado cuenta!" Aun así era solo tratar persuadir al hombre para que te dejara. Lamentablemente solo lograste que cambiara su expresión por una más aterradora.

—Tu actitud está colmando mi paciencia, déjate de comentarios bárbaros y estupideces como decir que eres una simple aldeana cuando está más que comprobado que no lo eres, ¿no lo recuerdas? Me mostraste tu verdadera forma hace unas horas— agrego mientras se te acercaba sin quitarte de encima esa mirada oscura con algunos reflejos de ¿Deseo?.

Su mano se posó en tu mejilla, acaricio con el pulgar la mancha de barro que se posaba en tu mejilla

— Para ser una Mestiza eres linda, debajo de esa suciedad y feas ropas de varón debes ser incluso más hermosa— sonrió pícaramente, te estremeciste al sentir más cerca su aliento.

* * *

El poder que irradiaba esa mujer lo tenía consternado, el deseo de conocer profundamente con que sangre estaba ligada su Oni se le hacía realmente excitante, pero era extraño por mas contacto que hacia al estar cerca de ella no lograba percibir la otra esencia que sin duda alguna debía circular por su cuerpo, pero le era imposible detectarla.

Por instinto se mantenía acariciando su mejilla, el demonio dentro suyo tenía cierta atracción por la Onna-Mestiza y le había gruñido por estar cerca de ella, su piel se sentía suave a pesar del barro. Podría servirle de consuelo en lo que experimentaba alimentándose de su sangre a largo plazo. Dejó de acariciar su mejilla para volver a su posición anterior.

* * *

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — ordeno

—(N/p)(A/p) — respondiste con algo de inseguridad

—Este Kazama Chikage—respondió con naturalidad, después de eso ambos se sumieron en un gran silencio incomodo hasta que después de mucho decidiste hablar.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? — cuestionaste nerviosa por saber la respuesta.

—A tu pueblo…Me llevaras a tu hogar, si te rehúsas sufrirás las consecuencias tenlo en cuenta— te amenazo.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" si siguieras con los pensamientos trágicos sobre….

"_Hijikata"_

Tu rostro se oscureció, habías estado demasiado distraída como en pensar el ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué? del "secuestro" de Kazama que ni siquiera recordabas el asunto de él... Tu corazón se apretó y mordiste tus labios ante la sensación de tus ojos por dejar brotar más lágrimas. Pero el no merecía tus lagrimas o ¿sí? La respuesta en aquellos momentos era incierta, lo único que podías hacer era tratar de olvidarle y pensar en lo que acontecía en tu vida en esos momentos como ser la rehén de Kazama.

* * *

**¡Holi! estoy de regreso, lamento haber tardado tanto pero tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora. Como compensación mañana sin falta subiré e otro capítulo, lo escribiré hoy en la noche.**

**Por cierto disculpen si se me van algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un sexy Review en mi primer capítulo y también a las alertas C:**

**PinkSiren: Tienes mucha razón, Kazama es el del triángulo, el tercero en discordia, pero me gusta su personaje. Espero también escribir algo de Saito, su personaje también me agrada, pero primero lo estudiare más a fondo para poder escribir algo sobre él, cuando lo haga te lo dedicare xD**

**Nambelle: Gracias ese es mi principal objetivo incluir al lector en la historia, ya que no soy muy fan de los estereotipos, igual cuídate mucho y ¡un saludo desde México!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hakuōki no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen a la compañía Idea Factory y sus respectivos creadores.**

Solo el abuelo del lector presentado en la historia es de mi propiedad

—aa—Dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

**"**aa**"**Comillas

C/o: Color de ojos

C/c: Color de cabello

N/p: Nombre

A/p: Apellido

_PLANEANDO UN ESCAPE_

Después de quitarte las amargas ganas de llorar, comenzaste a plantearte una posibilidad de escape antes siquiera que se pusieran en camino a tu casa, no dudabas que Kazama fuera capaz de ¡atacar a tu abuelo! Y ahora que su salud estaba cada vez más deteriorada era peligroso, tenías que encontrar la manera de escabullirte, tus habilidades físicas estaban por demás debajo de lo que él podría ser. No podías solo echarte a correr como una loca…mm ¿qué otra cosa estaba en tu contra? Así, ¡estabas atada!, pero seguramente si le decías que querías hacer tus necesidades te soltaría, ademas él no te había revisado y escondida entre tus ropas estaba un Tantō*, ¡bien! Ahora solo estaba el asunto de como escapar sin que te diera caza rápidamente….

"¡Vamos (N/p), piensa!" te dijiste a ti misma

Kazama que había percibido el olor salino que brotaba de tu cuerpo, pero como le restó importancia continuo perdido en sus propios problemas, sin tener idea de tus planes.

Lamentablemente mientras seguías pensando en la mejor forma de fugarte un fuerte rugido salió de ti, no de tu boca claro, pero tu estomago rugió ferozmente pidiéndote comida, percibiste la mirada divertida de Kazama y un leve color rosado tiño tus mejillas.

—¿Puedes entregarme mi bolso? — le preguntaste bajando la mirada.

—¡Hmp! — lo único que escuchaste de antes de coger tu bolso que se encontraba a su lado y arrojarlo cerca de ti

—Oye ¡Estropearas mi comida! — gritaste sin siquiera darte cuenta del tono con que le hablaste

— ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Te crecerá algún tercer brazo o algo así? — pregunto divertido, cosa que no te causo gracia alguna.

—Esperaba que me desataras.. solo voy a comer y no planeo huir, lo prometo— dijiste mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Molesto se acercó y te desato, tu sangre ahora circulaba libremente por tus muñecas, cogiste el morral y sacaste envuelto entre unas hojas algunos onigiris que gracias a los dioses no se habían estropeado cuando Kazama lanzo el bolso.

Tomaste uno y lo acercaste a tu boca, el bocado te calmo, la sensación de tener algo cayendo en tu estomago era maravilloso, incluso parecía como si no hubieras comido en algún tiempo. Miraste a tu captor y le ofreciste comida, pero el hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡No consumo comida humana! — hablo mientras volvía a su lugar restándote importancia. El gesto te había molestado, todavía que te dignabas a ofrecerle alimento, él se negaba Debía ser de un clan de esos puros de los cuales habías oído, esos egoístas, ¡que odiaban a los humanos y todo ser inferior a ellos! Bien pues se lo perdía..

Sin darle importancia continuaste con tu comida, poco rato después terminaste dejando un onigiri en las hojas te acercaste cautelosa a él y lo depositaste a su lado, mientras él te volvía a atar, resignada volviste a acorrucarte en el tronco y cerraste los ojos.

* * *

Miro con repulsión el alimento, pero la incertidumbre y el cansancio como para ir a buscar su propio alimento le gano, con algo de recelo tomo el alimento, lo examino y metió a su boca, no estaba mal, de hecho le agradaba el sabor si la Onna cocinaba bien, seria de mucha mas utilidad. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes a pesar de que solo llevaban algunas hora juntos, esperaba y con el tiempo pudiera descubrir los secretos que escondia su sangre.

* * *

El amanecer se hizo presente y los primeros rayos del sol cubrieron a la pareja mientras hacían su camino a su próximo destino.

Chikage seguía tras de ti, asegurándose que no cometieras alguna idea estúpida…

"Hora de poner en marcha el plan" pensaste antes de que cruzaran un puente

—Kazama, puedo lavarme y bueno ya sabes necesito…— hablaste con algo de pena

—Kazama-sama— corrigió, antes de acercaste cansado y molesto a desamarrarte, ahora pensaba que eso de atarte no había sido tan buena idea..

—No vayas muy lejos—

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a quedarme por aquí para que me veas! —

—Mmm no pensaba hacerlo, pero si lo quieres puedo ayudarte… puedo lavar tu espalda— agrego mientras recorría con su dedo índice tu espina dorsal— o alguna otra parte más donde te sea difícil el acceso— comento antes de alejarse con una sonrisa divertida.

Tu cuerpo aun permanecía con esa extraña sensación y tu piel estaba erizada, claro sin hablar de que tu rostro había aumentado en la coloración rojiza. Antes que pudiera ver tu rostro te alejaste buscando un lugar seguro a las orillas del río.

Bueno no era como si todo lo que le habías dicho era una mentira en realidad necesitabas lavar tu cuerpo, quitaste tu morral y lo pusiste en la orilla para proseguir con tus ropas que poco a poco fueron echadas de tu cuerpo. El contacto del agua fría con tu cuero te hizo templar un poco pero sin tener miedo al frió te sumergiste completamente.

* * *

Hizo lo propio con su cuerpo y al igual que la Onna se metió al agua, su pecho se reflejaba en el agua, mostrando un feo corte al nivel del corazón, había quedado la marca allí, pero esperaba que pronto desapareciera.

Bueno ahora se preguntaba si la impura pensaba huir de él, pero va, poco le serviría, la iba alcanzar tarde o temprano y sufriría las consecuencias de haberlo engañada, pero no era tan tonta, si apreciaba su vida seguiría sus órdenes. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿tendría familia? ¿Habría más como ella? Sería un problema si encontrara a otro igual que ella, mucho peor si era joven y varón, estaba seguro que lucharía por la mujer sabiendo sus orígenes.

—Tsk, más vale que no sea así— suspiro los mataría, si había más por supuesto.

* * *

Después de lavar su cuerpo y esperar que sus ropas se secaran contemplo el horizonte, detrás de aquellas montañas se encontraba tu hogar, tu abuelo.. lo único que te tenía con los pies en la tierra.

* * *

**Tantō*: Arma de doble filo de entre 15 y 30 cm**

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el otro capítulo C:, son algo cortos lo sé, tratare de alargar más el siguiente y voy a variar el tipo de narrador ya sea contarla historia en segunda persona o en tercera.**

**Siento si se me fueron algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Sexy comentario**

**Nambelle: Gracias, es su seguro de vida después de todo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cx y si gustan dejen un Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hakuōki no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen a la compañía Idea Factory y sus respectivos creadores.**

Solo el abuelo del lector presentado en la historia es de mi propiedad

—aa—Dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

**"**aa**"**Comillas

C/o: Color de ojos

C/c: Color de cabello

N/p: Nombre

A/p: Apellido

_EN LIBERTAD Y EL CAMINO A CASA PARTE 1_

Con sutiliza (N/p) se vistió con sigilo y tomo sus cosas antes siquiera de que Kazama se pusiera las suyas o detectara cualquier movimiento, ¡ella huyo!

Sus piernas obtuvieron una velocidad sobrehumana dado que a pesar de no querer usar las habilidades Oni, no tuvo al alternativa, en esos instantes sus cabello como si se tratara de finos hilos de seda blanca danzaban salvajemente contra el viento, tenía que seguir la corriente del rio, ya que había una caída, o mejor dicho terminaba en una cascada de gran altura.

Temía que en el fondo hubiera piedras filosas que se pudieran enterrar en su cuerpo al momento de la caída, pero si su estado como ogro lo permitía, solo saldría con unas pocas heridas que se curarían rápidamente.

En su mente solo se gritaba una y otra vez la palabra ¡libertad!

Cuando Chikage note el cambio se maldijo, como pudo se colocó su ropa de nueve y fue bañado en ese aura que se extendía rápidamente y se alejaba del lugar y como lo había hecho la Onna también dejo libre su verdadera forma y comenzó la carrera tras ella, sabía que pronto le daría alcance y ¡le haría ver las consecuencias de sus actos estúpidos! Y más aún se desobediencia, si a lo largo de su vida se había encontrado con mujeres sumisas ella era la prueba de que el mundo no estaba a sus pies.

— ¡No tienes escapatoria sucia mestiza!— grito furioso, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara.

El grito la alerto y como medio de protección saco el Tantō de sus ropas, pero poco le serviría, de hecho la idea era estúpida ¡él tenía una katana!

"Mierda" en esos momentos pensó en el ofrecimiento de una, que el abuelo le había dicho que llevara, pero ella rejega a llevarla no la tomo. Salto algunas raíces que salían del suelo y diviso la caída del rio

"Era libre" un grito de felicidad se coló por su mente, al acercarse a la orilla sus piro con alivio, solo necesitaba saltar. Lamentablemente Kazama ya estaba saliendo por algunas raíces con una mirada que podría matar, desprendía un sofocante sentimiento de odio y molestia.

—Date por vencida y las consecuencias no serán tan graves— escupió mientras se le acercaba.

— ¡Jamás!— grito antes de lanzarse al vacío.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, ¿estaba loca? A pesar de que quiso sujetarla antes de que cayera le fue imposible y con velocidad el cuerpo cayó al agua causando que se levantara y salpicara la formación de una espuma blanquizca, el pequeño cuerpo salió a flote y pudo divisar el ropaje mientras era arrastrado por la corriente.

El solo se giró y comenzó su andar, para buscar una manera de alcanzarle antes de que fuera demasiado lejos y si ella pensaba siquiera que ya se había librado de él, era una mentira, pues le daría caza nuevamente hasta tenerla con él, además de buscar una forma de retenerla por el resto de su vida.

* * *

(N/p) agradecía que no había muchas rocas demasiado puntiagudas y que la profundidad del rio era lo suficientemente grande como para que solo tuviera algunos golpes y cortes sin importancia, dejo que la corriente llevar algo lejos su cuerpo y nado hacia una orilla.

"¡Estaba a salvo! Su plan había funcionado", una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los labios rosados mientras su cara descansaba en la arena, el cabello blanco cobro su color original y (N/p) a duras penas se levando con los ánimos renovados, amarro su cabello y comenzó su camino a casa, esta vez era el más corto, antes si quiera de pensar otra cosa o planear algo se apresuró, debía desaparecer antes de que el siguiera su rastro.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y antes si quiera que les pusiera atención una densa capa de nueves comenzó a cubrir el cielo, ahora se encontraba en un color grisáceo con tonos de negro, una tormenta ese acercaba velozmente y como se veía el ambiente esta sería bastante fuerte

Pero eso no le intereso pues comenzó a ver los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, muchos hombres, los cuales habían caído por defender lo que creían, la restauración Meiji comenzaba y aunque algunos defensores de los Tokugawa permanecían eran ya pocos y sus esperanzas comenzaban a ser destrozadas.

La vista era aterradora algunos cuerpos comenzaban a pasar a un estado de descomposición temprana y la sangre mezclada con el barro pintaban el camino. La joven comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad el llamarle a ellos "monstros" era lo más justo, pues ellos eran peores, cegados por la codicia del poder.

Sin necesidad de que los pocos clanes que aun conservaban la sangre Oni intervinieran, los seres humanos se mataban unos con otros, y aunque no era defensora de alguna causa política, tenía claro que quien fuera el ganador tendría que buscar una forma de terminar con los clanes Onis poderos, desaparecerlos y terminar de una vez por todas con ellos, en agradecimiento a los dioses tomo un gran suspiro, ella y su abuelo seguirían bien, aunque tendrían que marcharse de la villa tarde o temprano.

* * *

El avistamiento de un ser con cualidades monstruosas en tu campo de visión, logro que tu cuerpo se estremeciera, la **"**creatura**"** devoraba con ferocidad la carne de un cuerpo, el estómago del individuo estaba expuesto y algunos de sus órganos vitales le hacían falta. La bestia masticaba la carne en principios de descomposición y para la mala suerte que parecía perseguirte esa "cosa" se giró y te miro a los ojos.

Sus ojos rojos bañados en oscuridad y destellos de odio penetraban tu cuerpo.

Pudiste distinguir algunos de sus rasgos humanos que aún conservaba, las feroces mandíbulas eran bañadas por la sangre, que se escurría hasta manchar su pecho. Tú cuerpo comenzó a ser llenado por una sensación indescriptible de frio que quemaba tu piel, la cual se erizo.

Preparada para lo que siguiera tomaste nuevamente el mango del Tantō entre tus ropas, no querías sacarlo y que viera el filo, pues sería como amenazarlo.

Esa **"**cosa**"** por un instante tuvo el deseo de acercarse a ti, pero la rechazo y siguió comiendo como si nada, como si no estuvieras allí. Tu respiración volvió a la normalidad y comenzaste a andar todavía con la mano en el arma.

Después de pasar el **"**cementerio**"** de cadáveres, rogaste por que la próxima villa estuviera cerca, necesitabas alimentarte y dormir que buena falta te hacía.

* * *

Las puertas de la villa no eran vigiladas, pudiste entrar fácilmente, buscaste lo más pronto una posada pero la estadía te fue negada y una seria de miradas caía sobre ti. Apretaste con bastante fuerza tus puños a un punto casi de dejarlos blancos, debías de seguir el camino así hasta tu hogar.

Desde lo lejos una anciana miraba todo lo que había sucedido, su corazón se había movido al mirar al joven que le recordaba a su difunto marido cuando eran jóvenes, sigilosa se acercó al momento que (N/p) comenzó a caminar.

—Disculpa querido, pero si todavía buscas un lugar, puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche..— dijo casi en un susurro.

La miraste sorprendida por la amabilidad, su mirada no era de desconfianza como los demás pobladores, sino cálida y con destellos de cariño, inclinaste la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y hablaste:

—Se lo agradezco mucho señora…—

—Suzuki— agrego rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su hogar, la seguiste sin darle importancia a una seria de murmullos de la gente que observo la escena.

El lugar no era muy ostentoso ni lo suficientemente humilde, era algo común se podría decir, ella te mostro las habitaciones y el pequeño jardín.

—Puedes tomar un baño si gustas querido— agrego antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

Obedeciste y por una vez tu cuerpo se sumergió en sales de un olor maravilloso, habías lavado tus ropas y descansaban en un banco mientras se secaban, con un largo rato en el agua por fin te levantaste para estirarte.

El ruido de la puerta te tomo por sorpresa y allí estaba la dulce señora Suzuki, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, volviste a sumergirte mientras tus mejillas ardían en un color rojo tenue.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho debí haber llamado antes, pero creo que esto ya no servirá— señalo la ropa de hombre.

— ¡No! Está bien— le corregiste

—Para nada, para nada, ¡estás conmigo por esta noche así que supongo que te será más cómodo usar algo que se ajuste un poco a tu cuerpo, en lugar de estas ropas que te quedaran grandes!—

Antes de que pudieras volver a replicar y tratar de convencerla de lo contrario ella salió, solo para volver minutos después con un Yukata en un color lila muy claro y junto con un Komon* ricamente decorado.

—No es necesario yo estaría mejor con un hakama—

—Creo que entre las ropas de mi difunto marido hay uno, te lo daré mañana si aceptas usar el yukata hoy para dormir, ¿te parece?—

Con un suspiro de resignación asentiste mientras ella se llevaba el komon y solo te dejaba el Yukata.

Finalmente después de haber tenido una cena amena te dirigiste al cuarto que te había asignado y como si de una piedra se tratase te echaste alfuton y te quedaste dormida.

* * *

—¡Humanos, una plaga al igual que esos rasetsu!— hablo con desprecio Hazama mientras asesinaba al último que se atrevió a querer atacarlo, fue partido en dos por el filo de su espada.

Todo esto de jugar al cazador y al cazado estaba comenzando a ser molesto pero sabía quién pagaría por todo.

Su esencia se sentía cerca, extrañamente le dio la única explicación posible de cómo la podía encontrar tan rápido: debido a que él había devorado su sangre y al parecer había hecho un tipo de "conexión" que le permitía encontrarla fácilmente. No sabía si ella era consiente o no, pero eso le facilitaba las cosas.

* * *

**Hakama*: Pantalón holgado que a veces usado en artes marciales y que se coloca encima del kimono**

**Komon*: Es un kimono para ser usado diariamente.**

**Disculpen si por allí se fue una falta de ortografía, escribo muy rápido y luego se me van.**

**Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien y siento la tardanza, pero prometo recompensarlo y apresurarme a escribir los próximos capítulos, espero el lunes por lo menos subir los que siguen.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un sexy comentario como**

**Nambelle: Cierto, al final se tuvo que resignar es muy malote xD**

**PinkSiren: Lo haré, comenzara a hacer borradores haber que tal quedan C:**

**También**** a las alertas y favoritos en verdad lo aprecio.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo y si gustas deja un Review os lo agradeceré. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hakuōki no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen a la compañía Idea Factory y sus respectivos creadores.**

Solo el abuelo del lector presentado en la historia es de mi propiedad.

—aa—Dialogo.

"aa" pensamientos

**"**aa**"**Comillas

C/o: Color de ojos

C/c: Color de cabello

N/p: Nombre

A/p: Apellido

_EN LIBERTAD Y EL CAMINO A CASA PARTE 2:_

_HUMANOS_

* * *

Tu sueño fue interrumpido bruscamente al escuchar tres voces hablando, no perecía importarles si te despertaban o no, ellos simplemente seguían con su charla, por un instante pensaste en restarle importancia pero mientras más tratabas de dormir, tu agudo oído escuchaba mejor todo

— ¿Estas segura que esta solo?— cuestiono una gruesa voz

—Lo es, se los juro venia solo y parecía huir de algo o alguien— discutía la voz acelerada de Suzuki-san

—Tsk, eso sería un problema, ¿no vino nadie antes de nosotros?— cuestiono otra voz un poco más aguda

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de mujer piensa que soy?— exclamo con molestia la mujer

—Una muy avariciosa, si me pregunta..— contesto burlón el de la voz aguda

—…. ¿Tienen el dinero?—

—Jejeje.. Lo ve anciana—

—Antes de cualquier cosa, enséñenos la mercancía, quiero asegurarme que es** "**especial**"** como dice vieja— agrego por fin el de la voz aguda.

* * *

Tu corazón se aceleró y un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo, ellos iban a ver algo que Suzuki-san les iba vender, pero no eras tú o ¿sí? Quisiste pensar que no hablaban de ti, pero era mejor prevenir así que metiste tu mano bajo la almohada armándote con el Tantō, lo apretaste contra tu pecho y cerraste los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa y dispuesta a todo.

Tal y como tus peores pensamientos lo presagiaron escuchaste como la puerta era abierta y los dos hombres entraban, apestaban a muerte, sudor, y sake, la repulsión lleno tu cuerpo.

—Ohoho, ¿qué demonios se supone que quieres mujer? ¡Tratas de engañarnos! ¡Ella es como todas las demás mujeres de la villa!— exclamo grotescamente el de la voz aguda, antes siquiera de girar por sus talones el otro miro en tu dirección, su mirada te penetraba.

El hombre cogió de su bolsa el saco con monedas de oro y la arrojo a la mujer, las monedas se desbordaron por el suelo y Suzuki se hinco a recogerlas

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Piensas aceptar a una mujer tan cotidiana!— exclamo con desagrado el de pelo naranja

—Haz lo que te plazca Ryu, pero yo pienso hacerla mía— hablo en tono alegre el hombre, antes de que Ryu pudiera protestar la puerta fue cerrada ante su rostro y bloqueada.

El hombre se giró en dirección al cuerpo de la joven y sonrió con lujuria, antes de acercársele se despojó de su armadura y se acercó al cuerpo de la joven acariciando su cuerpo con el revés de su mano.

El asco comenzó a consumir cada vez más a (N/p), cuando el hombre iba a besar su cuello se giró y clavo el Tantō en su garganta, provocando que la sangre saliera a borbotones, y salpicara su rostro, la mirada dulce y llena de tristeza que siempre la acompañaba ahora estaba llena de odio. Se oyeron algunos arañazos al suelo por parte del hombre pero de poco sirvió pues no pudo escapar de la muerte, minutos después y ya habiéndose formado un charco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo del soldado, ella saco el arma de su garganta y se levantó con la mirada perdida y unas palabras haciendo eco en su mente:

"_Los humanos son sucios seres"_

"_Los humanos son sucios seres"_

"_Ellos matan, engañan y traicionan"_

"_Los humanos son sucios seres"_

"_Ellos matan, engañan y traicionan"_

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió terminaría con todos aquellos traicioneros, antes de dar otro paso afuera se topó con el fuerte pecho de alguien que le negó el paso, alzo el cuchillo amenazante pero antes de enterrárselo a esa persona, la detuvo.

—Esa no es la manera de darme las gracias por encargarme de esas otras basuras humanas— comento por fin con aquella voz profunda.

La mirada fiera se alzó y vio al hombre de los ojos carmesí con mirada arrogante, pensaba que se iba a burlar de ella, pero no lo hizo, cogió entre sus fuertes manos su rostro y en un gesto sensual lamió la sangre que corría por su mejilla.

La sensación del roce de su lengua hizo que regresara a la normalidad y se estremeciera ante el contacto, su rostro se comenzó a teñir en color rojo cereza, y más aún cuando el poso sus labios en lo suyos, pensó que la iba a obligar, sin embargo él lo hizo con suma ternura y paciencia esperando paciente que ella respondiera. Con pena lo hizo y ambos se fundieron en un beso rodeados por el aroma de la sangre fresca recién derramada.

Kazama se sintió extremadamente posesivo mientras la besaba, ella le pertenecía y nadie tenía el derecho a tocarla, sin quererlo los sentimientos de posesividad se habían apoderado de él, ya no era solo la obsesión que tenía por Chizuru si no lo que tenía con esa mujer, aquella que le provocaba distintos sentimientos, no sabía cómo denotarlo, ella no era Chizuru, no era aquella mujer, ella era (N/p) una flor que encontró en su camino o tal vez ella lo encontró a él. Antes que otras cursilerías lo atacaran dejo sus labios y la miro con los labios medio abiertos.

—No vuelvas a escaparte Onna— le gruño antes de soltarla y darse la vuelta.

Ella estaba anonadada y solo lo miro con los ojos color (C/o) muy abiertos.

—Alístate partiremos pronto— le ordeno antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

**¡Hola!, regreso ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, me disculpo por la tardanza pero ya saben escuela.**

**Excusen mis faltas de ortografía.**

**Como verán en este capítulo cambio algo a Suzuki-san, no me hubiera agradado hacer eso, de mostrar el lado bueno, bla, bla, bla, como hay muchos que trabajan eso yo hice algo más oscuro que me gusto.**

**Por si alguien no ha visto estaré trabajando con Omakes de esto, el primero me fui muy adelante en el tiempo pero los demás los pondré en orden.**

**¡Por fin Kazama les beso! Su primera muestra de afecto :333**

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben si quieren dejen un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo, cuídense!**

***Antes de que lo olvide seguramente haré algunos one shot de algunos personajes de ****Hakuōki, todos serán x reader, así que si tiene alguna petición puede decirme y con gusto escribiré la historia.**


End file.
